Touch sensitive devices allow a user to conveniently interface with electronic systems and displays by reducing or eliminating the need for mechanical buttons, keypads, keyboards, and pointing devices. For example, a user can carry out a complicated sequence of instructions by simply touching an on-display touch screen at a location identified by an icon.
There are several types of technologies for implementing a touch sensitive device including, for example, resistive, infrared, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, electromagnetic, near field imaging, etc. Capacitive touch sensing devices have been found to work well in a number of applications. In many touch sensitive devices, the input is sensed when a conductive object in the sensor is capacitively coupled to a conductive touch implement such as a user's finger. Generally, whenever two electrically conductive members come into proximity with one another without actually touching, a capacitance is formed therebetween. In the case of a capacitive touch sensitive device, as an object such as a finger approaches the touch sensing surface, a tiny capacitance forms between the object and the sensing points in close proximity to the object. By detecting changes in capacitance at each of the sensing points and noting the position of the sensing points, the sensing circuit can recognize multiple objects and determine the characteristics of the object as it is moved across the touch surface.
There are two known techniques used to capacitively measure touch. The first is to measure capacitance-to-ground, whereby a signal is applied to an electrode. A touch in proximity to the electrode causes signal current to flow from the electrode, through an object such as a finger, to electrical ground.
The second technique used to capacitively measure touch is through mutual capacitance. Mutual capacitance touch screens apply a signal to a driven electrode, which is capacitively coupled to a receiver electrode by an electric field. Signal coupling between the two electrodes is reduced by an object in proximity, which reduces the capacitive coupling.
Within the context of the second technique, various additional techniques have been used to measure the mutual capacitance between electrodes. In one such technique, a capacitor coupled to a receiver electrode is used to accumulate multiple charges associated with multiple pulses of a drive signal. Each pulse of the drive signal thus contributes only a small portion of the total charge built up on this “integrating capacitor”. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,514 (Philipp). This technique has good noise immunity, but its speed may be limited depending upon the number of pulses needed to charge the integrating capacitor.
Touch screens may also support the resolution of the positions of one or more styli. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,106 (Hirano), which describes applying a voltage oscillating from a pen to electrodes in a touch panel.